


Shine

by Angel_Negra



Category: Marvel Adventures: Avengers
Genre: Drabble, F/F, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Negra/pseuds/Angel_Negra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jan and Ororo get to know one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shine

**Author's Note:**

> This is strictly Marvel Adventures continuity. Written for the 317 challenge, enigma, at femslash100 on DreamWidth.

When Jan first joined the Avengers, Storm's very presence used to overwhelm her. Storm was a force of nature even without her powers. Jan would spot her on the roof monitors, dancing in storms and it would take her breath away. And even once she found things to talk to Storm about, even when she could call her Ororo, she always wanted to dig deeper. Know everything she could about this amazing woman who could command lightning and take charge in a crisis.

She was nervous the first time she kissed Ororo. Then Ororo smiled and the sun came out.


End file.
